utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Urahara Aoki and Akane
|- | colspan="6"|NAME INTERPRETATION: 浦原 (Urahara; opposite, contrary) 茜''' ('''Akane; brilliant red) |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: UTAUloid MODEL: RS-08 (imprinted on left shoulder) |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Female' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'G3-F#5' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS |'Urahara Aoki (older twin brother)' |- | align="center"|AGE |'13' | align="center"|GENRE |'Enka, pop, jazz, soft rock, ballad' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |'DEVIANTART WEBSITE' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT | 103 lbs '('46.72 kg) | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'none' | align="center"|CREATOR |'Beyondfomalhaut' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'5'1" (154.54' cm) | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Beyondfomalhaut' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'none' |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'July 4, 1999' | align="center"|LIKES |'Attention' | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'none' |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'May 18, 2012' | align="center"|DISLIKES |'Being out of place' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG | Imagination Forest - Akane ver. |- | align="center" colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Akane is a very lively young girl who is so energetic such that she is usually mistaken to have Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD). She really is just very sociable and likes being the center of attention so as to create and affect of 'energizing' everyone around her to be lively as well. She prefers red clothing over any other but a clothing with an acceptable amount of the color red may suffice her fashion sense. She has only one frustration: that she was not born with red hair. Basically, she loves all things red since it is her favorite color and is part of her name. She is a very caring and loving person but when someone bullies her brother, a different side of her red self i seen as she enters a vicious rage to defend him. It is unclear if she has ever been defeated in fights as she is versed in various Chinese martial arts (due to the Chinese flag being red). |} |- | colspan="6"|NAME INTERPRETATION: 浦原 (Urahara; opposite, contrary) 青木 (Aoki; blue tree) |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: UTAUloid MODEL: RS-07 (imprinted on right shoulder) |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Male' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'F3-D5' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS |'Urahara Akane (younger twin sister)' |- | align="center"|AGE |'13' | align="center"|GENRE |'Enka, pop, dance, soft rock, ballad' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |'DEVIANTART WEBSITE' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT | 110 lbs(49.90 kg) | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'none' | align="center"|CREATOR |'Beyondfomalhaut' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'5'2" (157.48' cm) | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Beyondfomalhaut' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'none' |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'July 4, 1999' | align="center"|LIKES |'Reading' | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'none' |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'May 18, 2012' | align="center"|DISLIKES |'Loud noises' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG | Imagination Forest - Aoki ver. |- | align="center" colspan="6"| PERSONALITY:' Aoki is a quiet person who prefers to stay put and read rather than go out and chat. He is often mistaken to display introversion due to the degree of silence that he exhibits. He is actually a more passive person and will not engage unless he finds something more interesting than the book he is reading at that particular time. His fashion sense is the opposite of Akane's by means of color (blue instead of red) but the conditions that determine if a clothing suffices and the frustration of his hair's color is the same as her sister's. He does not usually display emotions, but in the same sense, he is not robotic. One of the rare times he displays emotions is when he interacts with his sister. When bullied, he prefers to be the shield and lets his sister be the sword, despite being the older (by 27 minutes). In contrast to Akane, he is more versed in the art of magic as he reinforces his sister's body structure to strengthen her.' |} Supplemental Information Aoki and Akane are derived from the concept of opposites, hence their last name. This concept roots from the following reasons: *The creator is a Filipino whose country's flag consists of the colors blue and red. *Blue and red are generally considered as opposite colors, reflecting their last name, Urahara, which means opposite. *Blue is normally classified as a cool color where as red is classified as a warm color, once again reflecting opposites. *The creator is an ambivert, meaning he can be either an extrovert or an introvert at a given time. Akane represents his extroversion while Aoki represents his introversion. *The name Aoki, which means blue tree, is given as an allusion to the creator's favorite and best-played Dissidia 012 character, Exdeath. Aoki is similar to the said character in many ways. *The name Akane, which means''' brilliant red, is given as an allusion to the creator's rival's best-played (against the creator's Exdeath) Dissidia 012 character, Onion Knight. Akane is similar to the said character in many ways. *The two Dissidia 012 characters mentioned above have the exact opposite gameplay in that the former is a slow character who focuses on defense and the latter focuses on swiftness in his offense. Despite this, they have a common point - strategy. This common point is an allusion to the likeness of the creator and his rival. It also is a reference to a certain similarity between the twins. The twins have long agreed that they would switch the color of their headsets as symbol of always having a part of the other with them. This also is a symbol of accepting their differences. '''Urahara Akane Hair color: '''Blonde '''Headgear: Headphones Eye color: Turquoise Headphones: Blue "behind the neck" headphones Dress: Her casual dress consists of a red, short-sleeved, dress-like jacket that extends down to a third of her thighs, black red-striped thigh high socks, and brown boots. Nationality/Race: '''Magus; Filipino-Japanese '''Favorite phrase: Mahou no yo ne? (魔法のようね? ; Just like magic, eh?). Akane says this while striking a cute pose to cause others to have a positive aura. Urahara Aoki Hair color: '''Blond '''Headgear: Headphones Eye color: Turquoise Headphones: Red "behind the neck" headphones Dress: His casual dress consists of a blue, elbow length, shirt-like jacket that extends down his waist, black blue-striped socks, and brown boots. Nationality/Race: '''Magus; Filipino-Japanese '''Favorite phrase: Nani ga omoshiroi ka? (何が面白い か? ; What's so interesting?). Aoki says this without looking away from the book he is reading. He says this to ascertain the worthiness of an object and/or person to receive his attention. Voice Configuration Akane and Aoki are designed for Japanese language mostly. But in reality, Aoki is more suited for English usage in contrast to Akane being more suited for Japanese however, they can be used interchangeably for either languages.Their English Support Append is under construction and will be available soon. Aoki and Akane are best used with TIPS.exe. Other resamplers have been observed to provide undesirable results. This is due to the fact that their voice banks have been created differently. The letters RS on their model numbers stand for REPEAT SYNTHESIS. This is the name coined by the creator for the method of voice bank creation. As of now, only Aoki's PRELUDE version has been released. Older versions have been made unavailable to the public. Only after this version will the individual versions be archived for references. Aoki's PRELUDE version may be downloaded from here . Akane's voice data may be downloaded from here . Usage Clause Urahara Aoki and Akane's voicebanks are available free of charge under the following conditions: #You comply with UTAU Usage Policy #Commercial usage without prior permission is forbidden #Redistribution of the voicebank is allowed in case the official distribution link is down. Custom oto.ini can be shared and redistributed with no restrictions #Political expression is forbidden #Sexual expression is allowed up to a point: explicit sexual content is forbidden, innuendos or slightly risque lyrics are ok. If in doubt, ask the author for permission #Violence is discouraged, but not strictly forbidden #Don’t use them for any illegal or harmful purpose #You are allowed to depict the characters in fanart, as long as it doesn’t contain explicit sexual content (hentai), political views, or anything offensive For any other usage, requesting the creator permission is appreciated. Contact the creator via e-mail at masterurik@yahoo.com. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:Profile pages needing cleanup